dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ceratopsid Lightning
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dinosaur King! Thanks for your edit to the File:Super Sumisu.jpg page. Please read the Dinosaur King Wikia Rules before editing any further. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DinoQueen13 (Talk) 16:19, July 3, 2011 Special Thanks Thanks I'm glad you liked using me & Dinoqueen's pictures.Ibarber 00:18, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Warning Fan pictures are not allowed, nor are fan characters or dinosaurs. This is your first warning. --I never read it because it was BORING. 17:17, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Head's Up Since we already have an arcade card for those images you put up, they have been deleted for redundancy. Also, for TCG cards, if possible, please upload the full-sized version of the image. --I never read it because it was BORING. 20:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Images Please don't add images twice to articles. That means that if the image was already found on the page, then don't put it in the gallery. Also, many of the images you added don't belong to the pages you put them in. Ace is NOT the same as Carnotaurus. If the TCG card says 'Ace' on it, then put it on Ace's page. If it says 'Carnotaurus', put it on the Carnotaurus. --I never read it because it was BORING. 13:49, July 6, 2011 (UTC) No Problem I'm sorry if I was a bit harsh before, you're probably a new user, and I've been quite ticked off lately due to some problems that occur in other Wikis. I hope that you can have a good time editing here. --I never read it because it was BORING. 17:08, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Suggestions First off, we seriously need some expansion to the anime stories. I haven't had much time, since I've been preparing for camp and whatnot, as well as working on other Wikis I am an Administrator on. Some anonymous users have been creating pages for the armored dinosaurs in the anime, so if you could help them on that, it would be helpful. The biggest rule I have trouble with with newer users is probably the fan art. You can upload fan art/unrelated art, but you can only put them on your userpage and nowhere else. A while back, some users placed fan art onto the articles, since it was a professional artist who did it, and people voted for it, but in order to prevent the wiki from turning into the Fanon Wiki, I had to impose the rule. Make sure that your grammar and spelling is correct, and please use galleries. I have to update to the latest Editor Style, which makes it really easy to add Galleries. I should do that, since many new users don't know how to add them. --Get away, run away, fly away! 01:42, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh Sh-- Sorry about that, I forgot to upgrade to the latest editor! Now that you've reminded me, on the sidebar, it says "Add features and media". Click on Gallery, and it will automatically make one for you. Remember to make the Gallery Size 120 px, and we don't use Slideshows or Sliders on this Wiki. Also, as I said before, if an image was already on an article, you don't need to add it into the gallery. On Chomp/etc., you added their cards again, but it was already featured in the article, so you don't need it in the gallery. --Get away, run away, fly away! 21:14, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Photos or . On a page, on the side, where it says "Newest Photos", there is also a button that says, "Upload a photo", which you can click, that brings you to . In the editing screen, under "Add features and media", it says "Photo", which you can click, and it allows you to upload an image. Wait, you've uploaded photos before, why are you asking me? --Get away, run away, fly away! 18:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well, on your Wiki, go to . Then, activate the Wikia Editor Redesign. That'll give you the editing screen you see here, that has the Gallery function. --Get away, run away, fly away! 22:20, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Oops, wrong link. ON YOUR WIKI, go to . Then, click on the button that says "Off", which will then turn it On. --Get away, run away, fly away! 22:06, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey are you the one who sent me the messages.Ibarber 22:17, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Chibi I think you already did upload it. Check the --Get away, run away, fly away! 23:28, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, on the page? No, you may not. You're free to put it on your user page, but not on an article. --Get away, run away, fly away! 23:54, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Nice to meet you can I'm Ibarber, I'm the person who made you logo until Dinoqueen13 removed it. I thank you for the graditude of using my pictures from the Fanon wiki.Ibarber 00:45, July 11, 2011 (UTC) How I took them through a screenshot :P --Get away, run away, fly away! 16:46, July 11, 2011 (UTC) http://www.wikihow.com/Take-a-Screenshot-in-Microsoft-Windows I found a website with the picture and I took the screenshot of it. The website has been taken down already. --Get away, run away, fly away! 18:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :.... IT MEANS THAT THE SITE NO LONGER EXISTS. --Get away, run away, fly away! 18:37, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::... What file type are you saving the images as? --Get away, run away, fly away! 18:45, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::That file type isn't supported. Save it as a .jpg or a .png. PNGs have the highest quality, so I recommend using that one. --Get away, run away, fly away! 18:48, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::It doesn't matter, that file type isn't supported by Wikia. --Get away, run away, fly away! 18:51, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Under "Save As", you can choose a different File Type. --Get away, run away, fly away! 18:52, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you may do that. And yes, I saw the images. --Get away, run away, fly away! 00:38, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Dude I haven't watched the series in years :P I joined back in '07, and I haven't watched the first series in at least two years. Give me some slack XDD. And besides, if it's wrong, then go edit it :P --Get away, run away, fly away! 01:14, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Dino Well I made the Super Saurophaganax calendar and I found the photos on Kyoryu King.com and that grey dinosaur was a dinosaur I made I call it Akisaurus, I came up with the name during Summer Camp and I reinacted it's lifestyle in the Swimming pool. Stories Probably through their email, which I don't know, so don't ask me what it is. Also, I'm pretty sure Dinosaur King is a discontinued series, unless they're planning for a random plot twist in the future, since the main DK website hasn't been changed since April. --Get away, run away, fly away! 22:37, July 14, 2011 (UTC) TCG Yes, and you don't need my permission for everything. If you think that you should upload something, go ahead. --Get away, run away, fly away! 13:11, July 15, 2011 (UTC) KKDKGP Story Well I was going to send D-Kids Grand Prix by snail mail. By the way did you hear about the Ufo sighting in New York today?Ibarber 03:26, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Move card page. Isn't there already a page about move cards? But when it comes to pages about each move card, I'm not sure if DinoQueen13 will agree about it. After all, she is the boss of this wiki, and I am most likely her second-in-command, so you better consult with DinoQueen13 about it, although she is away for 3 weeks. Eh, I think that there's not enough info for each of them. I'll think about it. --Get away, run away, fly away! 22:43, August 6, 2011 (UTC) You may do it for the move cards, but not the Battle Mode, since Battle Mode doesn't actually exist in the anime, as in, it's redundant. --Get away, run away, fly away! 19:44, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Seismo I fixed it. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 21:38, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I suppose, unless I decide otherwise. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 21:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I will, after you make the pages. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 21:58, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Suggestions Very nice job! I think you can create pages for the other move cards. However, there are some suggestions I would like to make. #Use a high-definition or a high-quality video for the images. It's just better to look at. On YouTube, you will see the HD under the Video Settings. #Use bullets when you list the attribute, owner, etc. Like the above, it's better to look at, more organized. #Please use better grammar and spelling. ^_^ --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 03:18, August 10, 2011 (UTC) As I said earlier, make a bulleted list for the Statistics, and spell things right. Warning #1. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 17:20, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Also, you only need one card image for each move card. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 17:22, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cyclone First, I'm not sure exactly what you were saying about Electric Charge vs. Electric Aura (I saw no periods). I'm clarifying that the Electric Aura TCG card shows the artwork from an arcade Plasma Anchor card. And as for all the images, I find the TCG cards in various corners of the Internet, and take screenshots of the online anime episodes and Youtube videos of arcade battles. —BioniclesaurKing4t2 I mean I just look for one specific card or just any cards, and then I find 4-7 pages of cards on, like, Ebay or Amazon for sale, and then just save the images (or something like that). Sometimes I need to go through 10+ Google Image Search result pages. —BioniclesaurKing4t2 Warning Do not add duplicates of cards; if there's already a card for something, don't upload another card without reason. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 21:42, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Same warning. You have one more warning before a block. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 22:03, August 14, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, but I don't understand what you mean by 'deleted before'. Well, I know what you're saying, but I don't know what pictures you're talking about. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 14:39, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :It was something really long ... I have all the move cards saved up (that he has available; he doesn't have pictures of all the cards, and lots of them are redundant). --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 14:48, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :'He'? Who's 'he'? --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 14:55, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, that's because the card name already exists, so you can't upload something with the same name. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 15:04, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Photos What browser do you use, and what file type are your images? --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 00:42, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :They upgraded the profiles today ^_^. And Opera's just buggy, then. I have no problems on Mozilla and IE. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 00:51, August 19, 2011 (UTC)